tracy_beaker_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Coleman
Toby Coleman made his first appearence in 2010. He is played by actor John Bell. Toby, is an 13 year old boy(11 when he left), is an only child and is the son of well-off parents. He moved into care after his parents died in a car crash. Throughout his stay at the Dumping Ground, he proves to be a loyal friend and is not usually the source of friction at the resdiance. He is best friends with Johnny and gets along with the older residents like Liam, Frank and Elektra. In Series 1, Toby is convinced that his life is jinxed, inspiring Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) to write funny column called "Bad Luck Boy" commenting on his bad luck. He becomes the butt of everyone's jokes. When Tracy finds out from Sapphire Fox (Saffon Coomber) that Toby's parents died in a car crash, as well as his foster parents, Tracy sets about making amends before he meets another set of prospective foster parents. When Toby sees the new foster parents' car arrive, Toby decides to run away because he is afraid of his bad luck. Tracy eventually finds him in the garden. Toby is upset because he doesn't want foster parents but wants his own parents instead. Toby is worried that his bad luck will strike again, as his last foster parents died. Tracy convinces Toby to go back to the Dumping Ground to meet the foster parents but decides once and for all that he wants to stay at the Dumping Ground with his friends rather than go with a new family. In series 2, Toby befriends a girl named Sara(Romy Irving) at the comic book store. He likes her because he realize that the two have very much in common but when Toby tells her that his parents are still alive, Sara tells Toby that her mother had died. Toby returns to the Dumping Ground realizing everything he owned had gone, but Liam O'Dononvan (Richard Whisker) and Frank Matthews (Chris Slater) go to get his comics back, Toby asks Liam for help about Sara telling the truth about his parents. Toby gives Sara his old, rare comic book and tells her the truth about his parents, she is hurt by this and runs off home, but when Toby follows her, he discovers that she has been lying all along and that her mother still alive. Tracy sees Frank, Liam and Toby in the cafe and decides to drive them home. Wheh he meets Elektra (Jessica Revel) in episode 6 he appears to have a crush on her but this is damaged when she runs off with the Cobras, after his efforts to stop her and is mugged by the gang. In Episode 1 of series 3 Tracy tells Kitty that Toby has been fostered because kitty had now had his room after she, Tyler, Rick and Lizanne had been moved to the Dumping Ground after the Burneywood fire. Central Episode: Bad luck boy - Good luck boy - Crushed - Money - Day in the country - Snake bite Category:Characters